Episode 7325 (26th April 2010)
Plot Tyrone collects Molly from hospital. She tells Tyrone they should move away and start afresh but Tyrone's not keen. Whilst Audrey does Rita's hair, Rita warns her off Lewis pointing out that she's only a client in his eyes. Sunita agrees to give Sophie a job stacking shelves in the Corner Shop. Mary and a nervous Norris set off for Yorkshire in the camper van. To Tyrone's disappointment, Kevin reckons that Molly's suggestion of a fresh start is a good idea and offers to buy out his share of the garage. Nick calls in the salon and Natasha suggests they meet later for a drink. Nick agrees and Natasha's thrilled. Norris and Mary arrive at the cottage in Yorkshire. Mary prepares a candlelit dinner and Norris's anxiety is evident. Audrey flips through Lewis's little black book. She's hurt when she reads her own entry. Tyrone tells Molly that having spoken to Kevin he realises he's not the mate he thought he was and a fresh start is a good idea. Molly's delighted. Audrey tells Lewis she realises she's been a fool. She realises she's nothing more than a client to him. Lewis silences her with a kiss. Audrey's stunned. Cast Regular cast *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Audrey's *Weatherfield General - Ward *Cottage in Yorkshire - Interior and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Audrey vows to end her friendship with Lewis after reading his diary; and an excited Mary has romance on her mind. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,690,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Natasha Blakeman: "Morning! How's the family?" Audrey Roberts: "Well... he's a lazy article, Gail's on remand, Sarah's abroad but err... otherwise, Nick's fine." --- Mary Taylor: "I've finally got the smallest room mended. If nature calls, we're just a lay-by away from instant relief. Bane of my life that lavatory!" Emily Bishop: "It must have been problematic on your travels?" Mary Taylor: "Emily, you'll never know... once when I was driving through a particularly arid region of Andalusia, I was desperate. There's very little by way of shelter you see, and you've got to be careful of prickly pears in the undergrowth." Emily Bishop: "Right.... and, and what happened?" Mary Taylor: "Well put it this way, I've never been so grateful to find a cork." Norris Cole: "Excuse me!" Mary Taylor: "A cork tree. A little bit of privacy, a stunning vista and some very welcome shade." Category:2010 episodes